


Let's Do Something Wrong

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabbles, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sex, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: A collection of DGM drabbles that were prompts off of Tumblr and requested for me to complete. Poker Pair centric.





	1. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.”

Allen’s eyes shifted from the cards in his hand to Tyki’s grin. They’d been playing poker for hours now, and when Tyki’s funds had finally run dry, Allen suggested they play for his clothes. Now, Tyki was a pair of boxers away from being completely nude, and Allen looked more amused than anything else.

“It’s not my fault you suck at this game,” he said, discarding three cards and pulling new ones from the deck. “I wouldn’t have to strip you down to your underwear if you could pull together a decent hand.”

“Damn, kid. You’re not holdin’ back.” Tyki felt a nervous sweat drip down the back of his neck. He discarded two cards and grabbed new ones from the deck. How the hell was he sweating when the room was this cold?

“I have no reason to.” Allen smiled again, sickly sweet. “Call.”

Tyki winced at the word, then sighed. He tossed his cards on the table, face up. He knew what was coming. “Jack, high.”

Allen burst out laughing then, pressing a gloved hand to his lips as he tried to stifle the sound, and failed. “I’ve never seen such a spectacularly bad hand. Bravo.”

“Shut up.”

Allen continued snickering, then fanned out his cards like the shark he was. “I managed to scrounge up a flush, hearts. Guess that means I win. Again.”

“Don’t sounds so pleased with yourself, boy,” Tyki grumbled, grimacing. He knew what was coming, and he was not excited.

After scooping up the loose cards on the table, Allen smiled over at Tyki. “A deal’s a deal, right? Pay up.”

“You wouldn’t really strip a man down to his birthday suit, would you?”

“It’s not the first time, and it won’t be the last.” Allen’s smile reeked of smug satisfaction as he held out his hand, waiting for his prize. “Hand ‘em over.”

Tyki took a breath, then stood up. Without ceremony, he slipped out of his underwear, then tossed them at Allen, the fabric hitting square in the face.

Allen blinked for a moment, shocked into silence, before snickering and picking up the boxers with two fingers. He turned his eyes to Tyki, blatantly enjoying the view. “You couldn’t clean them first?”

“Asshole.”


	2. Prompt: “Aaah I can’t stop blushing… No, you’re not helping at all.”

“Could you just please… not?”

Allen turned towards Tyki, his arms still stretched above his head. He’d been practicing yoga in their living room for nearly thirty minutes now, and he hadn’t realized Tyki had been standing in the entryway. “What?” He was genuinely curious as to why Tyki looked so uncomfortable. He hadn’t done anything.

Tyki scrunched up his nose, and looked as if he was in pain, or ready to sneeze. Maybe both. “You just… Why are you doing this here?”

“Why not?” Allen wiped at his forehead, sweat already beading down his skin. He straightened his legs and bent down again, touching the floor with ease. He heard an intake of breath from Tyki, and his curiosity only intensified.

Tyki was silent for a long moment before he spoke again. Allen swore he sounded winded. “It’s… distracting.”

Allen caught on right then, a smirk growing across his face. “Oh? Is that so?” Forgoing his normal stretching routine, he decided to have a little fun with Tyki. He spread his legs wide, planting his feet firmly on the floor, and stretched his arms to the side, letting his shirt ride halfway up his torso. “Sorry. I don’t mean to be so distracting.”

Once he’d stretched one side, he moved to the other, bending again and letting his shirt hitch up just a tad further. “It would be a shame if you couldn’t focus on… whatever it was you were doing.”

“I was trying to cook,” Tyki explained, though his words weren’t quite believable, especially with how red his face grew.

Taking it a step further, Allen widened his stance, his ass inching closer and close to the ground. “Mm, this really burns my thigh muscles. Maybe you can help me massage them later?”

“Ugh, you’re such a little shit,” Tyki grumbled under his breath as he rubbed his eyes. “Just knock it off.”

“What?” Allen asked, feigning innocence. “Am I making you uncomfortable?”

Turning away, Tyki mumbled to himself. “Aaah, I can’t stop blushing.”

Allen’s smirk only grew wider. He pressed himself down into a full split. He didn’t normally try it, but it was worth it to see Tyki squirm. “I can help you with that, you know.”

“No, you’re not helping at all.” Tyki ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “Enough of your goddamn stripper moves. Just knock it off before I’m forced to put your flexibility to better use.”

Allen snickered and raised his eyebrows suggestively. “Is that a promise?”

Tyki threw his hands up as he walked back down the hallway, the sound of Allen’s laughter chasing after him. 


	3. Prompt: “I think the gesture was nice, but I’m allergic.”

Tyki had planned everything out for days. Fuck, it might’ve been weeks—his mind had been nothing but mush since he started dating Allen Walker. At this point, he wasn’t quite sure he could trust his own perception of time.

Allen never asked for anything, nor did he give Tyki any hints as to what he might want for Valentine’s Day. Of course, he knew it was a bullshit holiday, and that Allen wasn’t expecting anything for it, but that’s why he needed to make it extravagant. If nothing else, the surprised look on Allen’s face would be worth it.

So, he got it all: Balloons, candy, a romantic card with sappy fucking poetry spilling over every inch of the paper, stupid stuffed toys created with nothing but pink and red fabric with little hearts all over them, and (last but not least) flowers.

Not just any flowers, mind you, but two dozen beautiful red roses. The Cadillac of flowers. The flower that literally meant love. The flower that screamed romance and sex and passion and lust and love all rolled into delicate red petals and thorny green stems.

He had it all. Now, all he had to do was wait.

Allen had given him the key to his apartment a few days ago, so naturally, Tyki had to capitalize on his good fortune. He brought all of the gifts (it took three trips for him to haul everything upstairs) and set them up in Allen’s living room—where he would see it all as soon as he opened the door. Tyki placed each item around the room, and left the flowers, chocolate, and card on the coffee table in plain view. He even lit a few candles and dimmed the lights to get that perfect romantic ambiance.

He was so getting laid tonight.

Tyki sat there for nearly and hour after he’d completed preparations. Anxiously, he paced around the apartment, waiting for Allen to return. Finally, when he heard the tell-tale jingle of keys in the lock and the turn of the doorknob, Tyki’s heart leapt into his throat. This was it!

Allen opened the door, freezing when he noticed the decorations. His jaw hung open and he dropped his bag on the floor.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Tyki said, sliding up next to Allen and kissing his cheek. “How do you like your presents?”

“I—” Allen cut himself off with a loud sneeze, the likes of which Tyki though could’ve blown the windows out in the apartment.

Tyki jumped back, eyes wide as Allen continued to sneeze over and over and over again. “Uh, are you okay?”

When Allen managed to get a breath in, he looked over at Tyki with watery, red eyes. “Are those roses?”

Raising an eyebrow, Tyki nodded. “Yeah…”

“I think the gesture was nice, but—” Allen let loose another loud sneeze, and another—and the pictures on the walls shook from the force of it. He wiped at his eyes and sniffled once the second wave of sneezes had passed. “I’m allergic.”

Tyki sighed, the weight of realization hitting him like a hammer to the back of he head. “Fuck. Sorry—I should’ve asked.” 

Allen waved him off, still smiling even as his eyes watered and his nose ran like a faucet. “It’s not a big deal. You couldn’t have known. But could you…?” He pointed to the beautiful array of roses sitting pretty on the coffee table. 

Tyki nodded and grabbed them without a second thought. “Of course.” He walked to the nearest window and tossed the lot of them outside. They heard the vase crash against the sidewalk before Tyki shut the window once more. Allen couldn’t stop laughing. 

“You could’ve walked them to the trash like a normal person,” he said, shaking his head and finally closing the door behind him. 

“Ah, but where’s the fun in that?” Tyki headed to the bathroom. “C’mon, now. I’ll get you some Benadryl while you dig into those chocolates.  At least I know you’re not allergic to that. ”

Allen wiped at his nose as he sat down on the couch. “Thank you, Tyki.”

“My pleasure, Allen.” 


	4. Prompt: “I wanted you to stop doubting me.”

“Stupid,” Allen cursed, tears forming in his eyes as he ripped strips of cloth from his tattered shirt. “So goddamn stupid.”

Rain battered around them as they took shelter in an abandoned barn. It was the only structure for miles, and it still didn’t provide much cover in the storm. The roof was half torn off from age and rot, and the wind blew straight through the large gaps on either side of each wooden slat that made up the walls.

But, it was better than nothing. And they desperately needed everything they could get their hands on right then.

Allen wiped at his eyes to clear them, but the tears reformed just as quickly. Blood, there was so much blood. “Why didn’t you just let it hit me? Asshole, I didn’t ask you to do that.”

Tyki coughed, wincing as the motion aggravated his wound. The jagged cut spanned all the way across his midsection. Allen was certain the only thing keeping his guts in his stomach was that he was lying on his back. Tyki grit his teeth against the pain, but never once complained.

“I wanted you to stop doubting me,” Tyki said, strained as he balled his fists at his sides. 

“And this is how you do it?” Allen’s voice rose an octave as he croaked out the words. His hands trembled as he wrapped the torn cloth over his stomach. The blood soaked through instantly. “I can’t… Tyki, I can’t fix this.”

“S’okay,” Tyki said, his speech slurring worse than it had been earlier. He weakly batted at Allen’s hands as he tried to bandage the wound. “Don’t worry ‘bout it.” 

“How can you say that? How—” Allen crumpled up next to Tyki, his face buried in his shoulder as he cried. “You said we would both make it through this.” 

Tyki used what little strength he had left to reach his hand out and slip it through Allen’s white hair one more time. “I guess I lied.” 


	5. Prompt: “Quit it or I’ll bite.”

Tyki yawned, already losing interest in the movie Allen had started not more than thirty minutes ago. They were both curled up on the couch, blankets across their laps and the lights turned down low. The movie was some horror film, and he’d stopped paying attention after the first person died (which, considering it was horror, wasn’t very far in).

He eyed Allen’s bowl of popcorn, the buttery kernels more interesting than the junk on the TV. After a moment’s consideration, he reached for the bowl. However, before he could grab onto a handful, Allen yanked it out of reach.

Tyki narrowed his eyes. “Hey.”

“My popcorn, Tyki. You know the rules,” Allen said, his eyes never leaving the screen.

“C’mon, Allen. I just want a handful.” He put on a cute, pouty face, but Allen refused to look.

“If you want popcorn so badly, go make your own.”

“But you already have some right there.” Tyki reached again, but Allen pulled the bowl out of his reach once more.

“I do have some. And it’s mine. How many times have I told you not to take my food?” This time, Allen glanced his way, a frown marring his features.

“I know, but seriously? I just want a little.”

“Too bad.”

“Allen, you’re being childish.”

“And you’re not respecting the rules, which clearly state: Do not take food from Allen.” He threw another handful into his mouth, chewing quietly.

Tyki pursed his lips and waited a moment before trying again. Allen’s reflexes remained strong, and he jerked the bowl out of reach once more. “Seriously?”

“Seriously. Quit it or I’ll bite you.”

Tyki actually laughed at the comment. “Uhuh. Sure.” He tried again, his hand diving right for the bowl. This time, however, Allen made good on his threat. He grabbed Tyki’s hand, pulling it to his mouth and biting hard.

“Son of a bitch!” Tyki yanked his hand free, curling it to his chest and glaring at Allen.

Allen simply shrugged and ate another handful of popcorn. “I warned you.”


	6. Prompt: “How about a hug, hm?”

It wasn’t Allen’s night.

Maybe it was the too bright fluorescent lights in the dingy barroom. Or the incessant headache-turned-migraine that had nagged him all day long. Or the gnawing hunger reminding him he hadn’t eaten in hours. Or the heavy fog of smoke suffocating the room.

Or maybe it was just the way Tyki was staring at him from across the table.

“What is it, boy? Ready to give up?” Tyki asked, his eyes sharp over the fanned cards in his hand.

Allen smiled back at him, all sugar and sweetness like he always was in a card game. “I wouldn’t want to make it easy on you.”

They’d been playing for hours and Allen didn’t know if he could make another round. His hand was shit and he knew it, not to mention he’d run out of cards up his sleeves almost thirty minutes ago. This last hand was for the pot, all the cash in the middle of the table, and Allen eyed it like a starving man would a steak.

“Then make your move. It’s your turn, after all.” Tyki leaned back in his chair, the worn wood squeaking from the movement as he draped one arm over the back. He watched Allen, didn’t take his eyes off him.

It was unnerving.

God, was his head pounding harder? Was that even possible?

Allen looked at his hand again—the best he could come up with was a pair of kings, and he doubted that Tyki was _all_ talk. He seemed more confident than normal, and Allen had been able to read him like a book for years now. He tapped his cards on the table once—twice—then leaned forward.

“Call.”

“Already? Must have a good hand.”

“Show your cards already.” Allen knew his words sounded snippier than he’d wanted, but he was ready to have this over with.

Tyki smiled and spread his cards. “Full House.”

Fuck. He knew it.

Slapping his cards on the table, Allen dropped his facade and sighed. “You win.”

“Are you serious?”

He leveled his gaze at Tyki, deadpan. “Would I lie about losing?”

Tyki laughed sliding the winnings over to his side of the table. “I’ve never beaten you in a match before. I don’t know what to do with myself.”

“Well, don’t get too used to it. It was dumb luck.” Allen flicked his cards across the table, a sour look on his face.

“Dumb luck—my favorite kind.” Once he had all the cash collected, he finally returned his gaze to Allen. “Aw, don’t be a sore loser.”

“I’m not.”

“How about a hug, hm?” Tyki asked as he stood up. The grin on his lips looked as if it would split his face in half. “Would that cheer you up?”

“Money would cheer me up.” Suddenly, Allen’s stomach spoke up, growling loudly. He flushed. “Or food.”

“Then how about I buy the sore loser a burger?”

Allen eyed him suspiciously, but stood up and shoved his hands in his coat pockets. “Three burgers and you got a deal.”

Tyki chuckled. “Three burgers it is.”


	7. Prompt: “You’re very obvious about your crush, so I’ve decided to help you.”

“Tyki, stop staring.”

Tyki pursed his lips at the comment, and turned away. He picked at a loose thread on the cuff of his coat, distracting himself from the object of his affections. “I’m not staring.”

Road rolled her eyes and pulled the lollipop from her mouth so she could talk clearly. “You were blatantly staring. I think everyone in a fifty-foot radius noticed.”

“You’re exaggerating.” God, he hoped she was. As soon as he’d said it, he wasn’t quite sure she was wrong.

She scooted closer on the bench until their hips touched and leaned in close. “Okay, the whole damn school knows you’ve got a raging hard-on for Allen—”

“— _Fucking Chris_ t, Road, do not say it like that—”

She flicked him in the forehead. “May I finish?” He frowned and glared at her, but she seemed unperturbed by it. “Thank you. Now, everyone knows except Allen. Which is not going so well for you.”

“Ya’ think?” He leaned forward on the picnic table, burying his face in his folded arms.

“Calm your tits, Tyki.” She smiled and tapped his shoulder affectionately. “You’re very obvious about your crush, so I’ve decided to help you.”

“Really?” he asked, not bothering to pull his head up. It was probably for the best—he couldn’t get caught staring if he kept his head down. “That doesn’t sound like you at all.”

“Well, you’re bumming me out with your pity party, and it’s starting to make me actually sad.”

“Ah, there it is,” he grumbled. He sat back up and leveled a defeated look her way. “And what exactly do you have in mind?”

Road grinned, and Tyki wasn’t sure if he should be scared or not. “I’m gonna tell him you have a big ol’ boner for him.”

Scared. Yes, scared was the appropriate response.

Tyki felt his face and ears flush at the mere suggestion of those words being spoken in Allen Walker’s presence. He took a second to glance Allen’s way, as if he could hear their conversation from this distance. Of course, he was still quietly chatting with his friends, none the wiser. “No you will not! Do you know how embarrassing that is? Do you even know how to _be_ embarrassed?”

Road rolled her eyes and stuck the lollipop back in to her mouth. “Stop being a baby. I bet he’d be into that. He seems like the kinky type.”

“And what if he’s not?” Tyki felt like he was talking with a brick wall for all Road was listening to him.

She sighed, pulling the sucker out of her mouth with a loud pop. “Fine. I’ll be nice. But I’m telling you, it would work.”

“I doubt it.” He crumpled back against the table, groaning loudly. “Just leave me to wallow in misery.”

It was silent for a long moment, and Tyki was certain Road had given up and really left him until he heard the sound of her phone going off. The annoyingly peppy ringtone grated on his ears, and he groaned again. He heard her fingers tapping against the phone screen, silence, then another message alert. This went on for a couple minutes before Tyki finally sat back up and glared at her.

“Do you mind? Your texting is ruining my wallowing.”

“Hey, I’m trying to help you.”

Tyki narrowed his eyes, suddenly suspicious. “…Who are you texting?”

She smirked, “Allen.”

“ _Shit_ —Road!” His hand shot out to yank the phone from her grasp, but she must’ve anticipated his reaction, jumping out of the way and circling to the other side of the picnic table. He stood up, hands on the rough wood as he stared her down. “What did you tell him?!”

“What do you think I told him? That you’re hot to trot and wanna squeeze his perky little ass.”

“Tell me you didn’t…”

“Not in so many words, but he’s well aware of your infatuation now.”

“How do you even have his number?!”

Road stuck out her tongue. “We’re study buddies for English Lit. See, you’re so wrapped up in your crush that you don’t pay attention to anything anymore. I should’ve gotten you laid sooner.”

“ _Road_ …”

Her eyes focused on something behind him and she grinned. “He’s looking over here now. Wave _hello_.”

With a piercing dread in his chest, Tyki turned around. Road was right—Allen was looking right at him, phone in hand. He had hoped Road had been lying, but his luck had never been that good. The only saving grace was that instead of looking as disgusted as he’d expected, Allen had a smile on his face.

God, that smile could stop traffic.

“What… did you tell him exactly?” Tyki asked, turning back to Road.

“That you like him and wanna take him out.” She tapped his cheek with one hand as she walked past, still sucking on the lollipop. “Please, have some faith in me. Now, go talk to him before we all grow old waiting for you to make a move.”

Tyki sighed, his shoulders slumping in relief. He wouldn’t have put it past her to actually tell Allen half the things she’d said. “Thanks, Road.”

“You’re welcome.”


	8. Prompt: Daddy Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ahead.

When it came down to it, Tyki was a pretty honest guy. Sure, he liked to cheat at poker, and he’d been know to swipe a few things from the store without paying for them, but when it came to relationships and emotions and all that garbage, he was honest. He said how he felt and what he wanted, and he expected the same thing from his friends and partners.

However, when he’d mentioned something he had wanted to try in the bedroom for a while, he didn’t expect Allen to go quite this far with it.

“C’mon, Daddy. Don’t you wanna play?” Allen asked as he kneeled on the bed, the mattress giving as he shifted his weight. Tyki’s mouth dried up as he took in his outfit. He wore a tiny pleated skirt that barely covered his erection, with thigh-high stockings and a garter belt—nothing else. No top, no panties, and everything was white with lacy pink trim. He looked like he fell out of a smutty magazine.

Fuck, Tyki was so turned on.

“What’s all this?” he asked, walking towards the bed. When he stopped at the edge, Allen went to work unbuttoning his shirt without hesitation. He leaned against Tyki, pressing his hardness against his leg.

Tyki bit his lip to hold in a pitiful groan.

“A present,” Allen said, looking up at him from under pale lashes. “Because I’ve been so very bad.”

Tyki swallowed, excitement already bubbling up in his stomach. “Oh? And what did you do that’s so bad?” His shirt was already unbuttoned, and Allen smoothed his hands over his chest once before working on undoing his pants.

“Well, that’s the thing,” Allen began, sliding the zipper down slowly and licking his lips. “I haven’t done it yet. But I’m about to.”

“Aw, fuck,” Tyki muttered under his breath before pushing Allen back and pouncing on top of him. Allen let out a soft “oof,” then giggled as Tyki stripped out of the rest of his clothes in record time. He was between Allen’s legs and kissing him roughly in less than thirty seconds, a new personal record.

Tyki grabbed Allen’s thighs, hoisting him up for their hips to meet and running his hands over the smooth skin and silk stockings. He moved from Allen’s pink lips to his neck, sucking hard and leaving red, bruising marks.

Allen moaned, his hips bucking up into Tyki’s. The skirt was the only bit of fabric between them, and once Tyki hitched it up over Allen’s hips, they both cried out in pleasure as they rubbed against each other.

Stroking both their dicks for a quick moment, Tyki panted into Allen’s bruised neck before slipping a hand behind him. He reached back to finger Allen, but was surprised to find him already slicked up and ready to go. He grinned and chuckled before sliding two fingers in. “You _have_ been bad.”

When Allen felt the pressure, he smirked and rocked his hips down onto Tyki’s fingers. “Yeah, so you should probably punish me. _Hard_.”

At his insistence, Tyki did just that. He removed his fingers and lined himself up with Allen’s backside, plunging into him with a groan. He’d grown so hard, and when he finally felt the tight embrace of Allen’s muscles around him, he sighed in relief. He only waited a short moment before thrusting hard and fast. Even with just a slight teasing tone and that skimpy outfit, Tyki had gone from soft to rock hard in less than a couple minutes.

Allen spread his legs wide, letting Tyki grab and paw at him as he fucked him. Allen’s hand was around his own cock, stroking himself fast and trying to keep in time with Tyki’s thrusts. He arched his back and moaned loudly, his voice echoing off the walls as he writhed against he sheets. The wanton movements and noises only spurred Tyki on.

They carried on for a few more minutes, until Allen couldn’t hold back any longer. His prep-work and earlier teasing of himself, combined with Tyki’s excited thrusting, left him too sensitive to continue. He came hard, spilling over his hand and soiling the pretty skirt around his hips.

Tyki watched his orgasm with half-lidded eyes, his stomach tightening at the sight of Allen’s seed over his stomach. He worked harder into Allen’s ass, thrusting with abandon until he came with a choked gasp. Once he’d spent himself, Tyki pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to Allen. They both stared at the ceiling, panting hard to catch their breath.

With a grin, Tyki rubbed a hand over his face. “So, you’ve been _bad_ , huh?”

Allen snickered. “You didn’t expect me to just sit on that information when you told me your kink, did you?”

“Well, I didn’t expect you to jump into it the next day without hesitation.” Tyki turned on his side and curled an arm around Allen’s sticky waist. “Are you telling me you had that outfit this entire time? There’s no way you had time to go find something like that in less than a day.”

Allen closed his eyes and smiled sweetly. “I’ll let you believe whatever you’d like, _daddy_.”

Tyki buried his face into his neck and groaned. Allen would be the death of him—there was no doubt.


	9. Prompt: “You make it so hard for me to think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ahead.

“You’re a fucking menace, you know that?”

Allen laughed, his body and face pressed up against the bathroom stall as Tyki yanked down his pants and underwear. “It’s not my fault you have no self-control. I barely did anything.”

Tyki grinned as he undid his own pants and spread Allen’s legs. He had a feeling Allen had planned this out in advance and when he slipped a hand down to finger his ass, he knew he’d been right. The little shit had slicked himself up before they had even left the house. “What do you call sliding your hand between my legs at the table. You know everyone could tell what you were doing, right?” He pressed two fingers deep into Allen without hesitation, earning himself a groan from his partner.

Allen bit his lip and pressed his ass back to gain more friction. “They didn’t know. And you’re being uptight. It was just a little teasing. I didn’t know you were so sensitive.”

“You were relentless,” Tyki insisted, pushing a third finger in and listening to Allen gasp at the stretch. He smirked at the sound. “I suppose I should punish you for it, hm?”

“Then hurry up and do it before someone comes in.” Allen twisted around in Tyki’s arms, pulling out his fingers from the motion, and tugged him down to kiss hard on the lips. The action left Tyki’s insides hot, and he groaned loudly before grabbing Allen’s hips and hoisting him up against the wall. Allen curled his legs around Tyki’s waist on instinct, and held onto his shoulders as Tyki plunged into him.

It was only then that Allen lost his composure, muttering out a breathless “ _fuck_ ” as he fought to hold himself up, nearly biting a hole in his lip. His own erection strained between them, rubbing against their stomachs as Tyki worked himself into Allen.

Sweat beaded on Tyki’s forehead, his dark hair sticking to his skin as he struggled to keep Allen steady and fuck him into the wall at the same time. He was still pissed that he fell for it—this was exactly what Allen had wanted. Allen could play him like a fiddle, but Tyki found it hard stay mad at him for it, not when it lead to interactions like this.

“You make it so hard for me to think sometimes,” he muttered, face buried in Allen’s white hair. This was the last thing they should be doing—fucking in a club bathroom, but Allen made it so difficult to resist his charms.

“It’s better when you don’t think,” Allen replied, breathless and whining after each thrust. “Then we can actually have fun.” He bit into Tyki’s shoulder, hard enough to bruise, and Tyki tried to muffle his groan.

Allen’s fingers dug into Tyki’s shoulders, and their pace quickened. He panted, slipping one hand between them to stroke himself as Tyki continued to fuck him against the wall. “Harder, _fuck_. Just— _harder_.”

And all Tyki could do was comply. He thrust his hips faster, slamming into Allen with all the strength he could muster and leaving him to babble incoherently over his shoulder. Choked gasps of “ _Yes_ ” and “ _Keep going_ ” spurred him on as he felt his own stomach tighten with pleasure. When Allen’s body went rigid, and Tyki felt the wet heat on his stomach of Allen’s cum spilling between them, he lost his control. He came with a groan, his limbs shaking as he shuddered and lost the steady rhythm he’d had since they’d started.

When they’d finally finished, Tyki lowered Allen to his feet, and they both leaned against the cool bathroom wall, panting to catch their breath. Allen grinned up at him, one hand sliding over the stubbly skin of his chin. “Admit it was fun.”

Tyki chuckled and nodded. “It was fun.” It would’ve been a lie to deny it.

Allen’s gaze shifted down, leveling off at Tyki’s chest. He grinned. “Whoops. I think you need a new shirt.”

When Tyki looked down as well, he saw the damp, cum stains all over his and Allen’s shirts. Of course he had worn black, too. There was no way to hide the tell-tale white crust slowly drying on his clothes. “Aw, fuck.”

Allen laughed and wiped his damp bangs from his forehead. “If you want, we can sneak out the back. I’m sure our friends won’t miss us for one night.”

“Well, I’m certainly not telling them where we’ve been for the last fifteen minutes.” Tyki pulled at the shirt, unsticking it from his skin with a wince. “And we definitely can’t hide it.”

Pulling his pants back on, Allen smiled. “Then I suggest we continue things where we left off when we get home. Sound fun?”

Tyki snickered. “I’m game.”


	10. Prompt: Allen's first time blowing Tyki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, sex ahead.

Tyki could feel the baseline of the music thrumming through the wall as he leaned back against the cool tile of the club bathroom. The obnoxious house music grated on his nerves, but he could assail his ears for one night. He figured it was worth it, just to let loose for a while and get out some pent up energy.

And boy, did he let loose.

Allen pressed his hips back, fingers curled in the edge of his pants as he worked the button and fly open, exposing Tyki’s already stiff cock. They’d been dancing for nearly an hour before Allen had pulled him away from the sweaty, crowded dance floor, from the colored, pulsing lights and garish music. He’d only expected a reprieve, maybe to get some water before he was dragged back out into the pit of wantonly grinding twenty-somethings hoping to get off before morning. Instead, Allen pushed him into an empty bathroom stall, shamelessly groping and kissing him. He knew they were both worked up from the dancing, but he hadn’t realized how affected Allen was until that moment.

“Need a hand?” Allen asked as he smoothed his fingers up Tyki’s cock. He teased the tip, smearing pre-cum over the sensitive skin and sending a shiver up his spine.

“How about a mouth?”

The grin on Allen’s face could’ve split him in two for how wide it was. He bent down on his knees, and slipped his lips over Tyki’s cock without pause.

Tyki groaned, the damp warmth of Allen’s mouth a blessed relief on his hard flesh. His lips smoothed spit over every inch of skin, allowing Allen to suck down all of Tyki’s length until his nose was buried in the dark, wiry hairs at the base. He moaned against it, and Tyki felt himself hit the back of Allen’s throat—so deep.

“Shit—” Tyki groaned out, closing his eyes and knocking his head back against the tiles. How many cocks did this kid have to suck to get this good? He worked him over flawlessly, like he was made to eat dick.

There was a slight stumble, a pause in Allen’s movements. Tyki barely would’ve noticed had he not heard and felt the whine reverberating in his throat. When he looked down, Allen had his own cock in hand, jerking himself off as he worked his mouth over Tyki in tandem. His cheeks were flushed red, contrasting sharply against his pale skin and white hair. And his lips—they parted perfectly, pink and swollen around Tyki’s dick. It was a sight to behold, and when Allen looked up through thick lashes to stare at Tyki as he sucked his cock, Tyki almost came right then.

Looking away, he bit his lip and moaned, but the image of Allen’s desperate eyes and swollen lips ate away at his control. He wanted this to last, it felt so good, but at this rate, he’d only manage to hold back for another minute or two before losing himself in the feel of Allen’s hot tongue smoothing over him. His stomach tightened, guts twisted up in pleasure and leaving him flushed and hot. His thighs trembled. Allen moaned around his cock, sucking harder.

His orgasm hit like a truck, hips bucking up into Allen’s face as he smacked his head back against the wall and continued rocking into him. Allen swallowed him down, sucking him dry until every last drop of cum curled in his belly like hot wine. He didn’t pull away, still mouthing Tyki’s softening cock until he came as well, spilling on the wall between his legs. When he finished, he pulled back, leaving a quick kiss on the head of Tyki’s dick before standing up and stuffing himself back into his pants.

“Thanks,” Allen said, a charming grin on his face. “That really took the edge off.” He let out a long sigh, brushing back his sweaty bangs as he unlocked the bathroom stall and slipped out.

Tyki fumbled to fix his pants, following after and almost tripping on his own feet. “Wait, you’re leaving already?”

Allen turned and winked at him. “Got places to be. This was fun, though. Maybe we’ll see each other again on the dance floor, uh… What was your name again?”

His eyebrows lowered, irritation settling in his chest. He’d forgotten his name already? “Tyki.”

“Tyki,” Allen repeated as he walked to the exit. “See you around.”

Allen disappeared before Tyki could speak. He stood there, dumbstruck and staring at the bathroom door. That was it? He was just going to suck and leave like Tyki was just a piece of meat, something to use and toss out once he’d had his fun? It irked him, left him feeling indignant and used—

And pissed. Very pissed.

Tyki stuffed his hands in his pockets and grinned, turning that destructive energy around. The heady feeling of a challenge left him giddy with anticipation. “Next time we meet, boy, I’ll make sure you’re screaming my name before we’re through.”


	11. Sequel to BJ Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, sex ahead.
> 
> This is a sequel to the previous chapter, as requested. :3c

It took Tyki a month to get him in this position, and the wait was well worth it.

In spite of hating the club, hating the music, hating the swell of sweaty bodies against his like waves on the ocean, he came back night after night, looking for Allen. Their late night tryst in the bathroom still grated on his nerves, ate away at his ego.

Sure, the kid was great at sucking cock, and it had been fun, but when Allen didn’t even recall his name after the act, Tyki’s pride took the hit— _hard_. After that, he followed Allen around the club, just out of reach. He took breaks when Allen did, grabbed fresh drinks when Allen did, and danced when Allen did. He kept his distance, but stayed close enough for the boy to notice him—just on the edge at all times, close enough to see but too far to touch. He’d felt Allen’s eyes on him more than once in that time, and each attempt to lock gazes was met with Tyki denying him the opportunity.

He could see Allen’s frustration grow as the nights passed, see him fight to get Tyki’s attention, only to be refused. At every chance he got, Tyki avoided him just enough so that he kept following, wanting more. Like a dance, Allen followed Tyki’s steps this time around, and the swell of tension rose between them until they’d both had enough of the game.

Maybe Allen hadn’t bothered to remember his name before, but he was singing it now.

Allen’s back curved so hard that Tyki was certain it would break if he arched even a hair further. They’d locked the one-stall bathroom in the back of the club, Allen bent over the sink and grabbing at the dirty porcelain. He could see Allen watching him in the cracked mirror as Tyki fucked him from behind, flushed and gasping for breath with each thrust. Tyki’s fingers dug into Allen’s hips, rocking into his body without pause.

Shuddering at each pass, Allen let out a long, deep moan, his grip on the sink tightening. “Harder, Tyki,” he demanded biting his lower lip. The tender flesh tore and bled, but Allen didn’t seem to notice or care.

Tyki grunted, pleased with how quickly Allen lost his composure. He pulled out, and the loss of contact left Allen whining. Without a word, he twisted Allen around and sat him up on the edge of the sink. Allen’s pants were hanging off one ankle, and Tyki spread his legs wide, pressing into him once more. Draping his arms over Tyki’s shoulders, Allen moaned into his ear when they were joined again.

“Better?” he asked, hitching Allen’s legs up higher. Damn, the boy was flexible…

“Yes,” Allen sighed out, kissing over Tyki’s neck. Nails dug into Tyki’s shoulders, and he felt Allen’s thighs shudder around his hips.

The angle made everything tighter, and Allen’s cock bounced between their stomachs, hard and leaking precum. It smeared over their shirts, staining the dark material, but in the moment, Tyki couldn’t be bothered to care. Allen’s ass felt to good to stop, and he didn’t give a shit if he was covered in cum by the end—there was no way in hell he would stop, not when he had Allen crooning like a cat in heat.

Allen let loose a moan before smashing his lips on Tyki’s, kissing him hard and deep. Tyki could taste the hint of blood on his lips before the sensation of Allen’s tongue in his mouth overwhelmed him. He growled, bucking his hips into Allen, rougher than before, just to swallow down the mewls and gasps crawling up his throat.

Slipping a hand between them, Allen grabbed his length and jerked himself off with a sloppy rhythm. He pulled away to watch Tyki with half-lidded eyes, lust rimming the silver irises. “C’mon, Tyki. I thought you’d be rougher than this.”

Tyki snorted, grabbing Allen’s ass and hauling him off the sink. With one fluid motion, he pinned Allen against the tiled wall, his head knocking hard against the tiled wall and echoing in the small bathroom. Allen gasped out a long groan, fingers tight in Tyki’s shirt to keep his balance. “Be careful what you wish for, boy.”

Rocking his hips harder, Tyki worked into Allen at a feverish pace. His body hummed with electricity, blood pumping faster with each moan and whine spilling past Allen’s lips. He felt Allen’s body tensed up like a rubber band, ready to snap. Hands clawed at his back, scoring flesh through his shirt as Allen bit into his shoulder, hoping to stop himself from being too loud. They kept up the pace, fast and rough and raw, until Tyki was sure his legs would give out from their combined weight.

“Fuck, _fuck_ —” Allen cried, coming with a jerk of his hips. He spilled between their stomachs as Tyki continued to fuck him into the wall. It only took a few more thrusts for Tyki to find his own completion, spilling into Allen with a groan as he pressed them both against the wall to keep from collapsing.

Humming with satisfaction, Allen eased his legs down so he could stand on his own. His hands lingered on Tyki’s chest as he looked up at him, face flushed and sated. “That was…”

“Yeah,” Tyki said, still catching his breath. He leaned an elbow against the wall, still hovering close to Allen, nearly trapping him against the tiles. This was it—his chance to one up him, to get his revenge for the slight Allen gave him a month ago.

But before he could say anything else, Allen’s hands smoothed up his cheeks and pulled him down for a long, gentle kiss. Tyki’s chest pinched tight at the touch, too soft and too sweet for him to believe that he was actually kissing Allen.

When he released Tyki’s face and pulled away, Allen smiled up at him. It wasn’t tinged with the normal smugness that Tyki had come to know so well over the past month. Allen hesitated before speaking. “…You wanna come to my place?”

“Right now?” Tyki’s breath evened out and he stood straight again, but didn’t bother to fix his pants. As it was, Allen was half-naked anyway, pants around one ankle.

Allen grinned and shrugged. “I’ll make you coffee.”

It was the perfect opportunity. He could shut him down, tell him he was _too busy_ or _had places to be_. He could cut Allen down like he did to Tyki the last time they fooled around.

But that smile, that fucking smile…

“Sure,” Tyki said, leaning in for another kiss. Allen submitted with ease, humming as their lips touched once more.

A little change in plans never hurt anyone.


End file.
